Black Wolf
by rainaria
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION. or maybe discontinued - feels like a badfic. :C
1. Chap 1 New Guy

Well, I reread it and well, I didn't like it, so I changed a few things. )

Disclaimer—I don't own Ouran. If I did, why am I writing a fanfiction?

Warning—Uhm, it'll contain some language in this chap ;

Kaoru never complained whenever Hikaru sent Haruhi home with Tono while he had to walk alone home. He was never mad when Hikaru went to sit with Haruhi and Tamaki (A/N Yeah, well I like TamaHaru, what can I say ) before hosting begins. So why can't he do all those things with someone else?!?

) A/N I like emoticons!!!!!11one111eleven!!11111!

-- Kaoru's POV --

"Okay class! Listen up!" Our class teacher said. Everyone quieted (A/N Is it a word? ) down.

"We will have a new classmate joining us starting today!"

Everyone then started up again. I heard Hikaru talk to Haruhi asking

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?"

I didn't hear what she said though. He then turned to me and asked the same thing.

"I heard someone said that it's a he. So I'm guessing it is a he.".

Hikaru then mouthed a simple oh. The teacher then shushed us again.

"Okay class! Please welcome Kuro Okami-kun."

All of us turned our attention to the door and a guy came in.

'Wow… Good timing.' I thought. The new kid, we saw, had bright blue sea-sky eyes with black-onyx colored hair. He was about 6' 1" tall.

_(A/N that's 1"taller than Tamaki and I think as tall as Mori.)_

Everyone in the class was, well, taken by his beauty. All of us, me included looked at him. "Hmm… Now, where are you going to sit…?" All the girls then suddenly screamed in delight, like they did when Hikaru and I did our 'brotherly love' scene.

"Ah! I see a place beside Kaoru-kun right there!"

Everyone turned their faces to me.

_(A/N Kaoru sat 1 place skipping the window… Does that make sense? Hikaru sat to his right, Haruhi next to Hikaru. ) _

"Go ahead Okami-kun. You can sit there." _'Great…' _I thought. '_I was hoping to sit there. Ah well.'_ He then went to well… his place I guess. As soon as he sat down, our class teacher then told us to do a project about a type of animal.

She then said that we are going to do it in couples. '_Shit. He'll probably'll take Haruhi. GREATTTTTT!!!!!' _Then, the bell rang. _'Yay… Hosting time.' _Note sarcasm. Our teacher then let everyone out. The new kid, I saw, was staring outside. Like I predicted, Hikaru asked if its okay if he paired up with Haruhi. I said it was fine. Dammit, how I wish I'm not too nice. Hikaru walked away with Haruhi and left me alone. Well, if you didn't count some fangirls who was blushing at the new kid and well, the new kid. The fangirls then went out and I sat on the floor.

'_Wait a minute! I still don't have a partner! Great I just missed those fangirls. Argh!!! Who am I gonna pair up with now! Wait!'_

I turned around and my face hitted _(A/N I think. 0.o )_ one of the chairs.

"Ouch!!!"

Then, someone crouched down and faced me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Oh, you can speak?" I _asked_ back.

"Hn." He then stood up and offered me his hand.

"Sorry… I'm not in a good mood right now." I took his hand and stood up.

We stood in silence for a moment.

"Uhm, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Uhm… Do you have a partner for the project?"

"No."

"You don't talk much, huh?"

"No."

" 'Kay that's getting annoying." He chuckled.

"So, how come you don't have a partner yet? I mean the WHOLE class liked you. And what are you doing waiting here?"

"For the project thing, I saw your somewhat disappointed face and felt _sorry_ for you, so I was going to partner with you. For the waiting part, I'm waiting for my blue bird to come here." _(A/N Sorry? Hehehe…)_

"So… Can you partner up with me?"

"Yea, sure."

"Thanks…" Then there was a awkward silence between us.

"Oh yeah, what's your name?"

"Hitachiin Kaoru."

"Kuro Okami."

We shook hands, then, a blue bird went in. Okami then took something tied to its feet. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to the note.

"It's a note from my sis for me."

"Oh. What does the note says?"

"Hn, my sis wrote 'I won't be home for a week, so can ya take care of our pets for us? Thx, see ya in a week!' Great…"

"Why'd she sent that? Don't your servants or parents take care for your pets?"

"We live alone, without our parents. They're somewhere else in the world. As for the servants, they're scared of our pets, or can't control them. And she meant the wild ones. Like wolves and tigers. We take care of them."

"Oh."

He raised an eyebrow at me and said "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Oh,no! Hosting! Damn Kyoya's gonna kill me!"

Rainaria—Hehe, cliffhanger!!! I hate when I read and there's a cliffhanger, but I like making them! )

Reviewers are luffs :3


	2. Chapt 2 Host Club w Kyoya ?

Again, rewrited. :)

A/N Just to clear things up, the 1st chap was just a little something about Kuro Okami. He, like the rest in Ouran, come from a rich family. He lives with his sister while his parents are well, somewhere around the world. About the pets thing, they- his sister and himself- has a few wolves and 2 tigers in their mansion. Weirdly, those 'pets' of theirs are very obedient to the Kuro family. Oh, his family is in the animal business and stuff like pampering shops, shelters for animals, zoos and… well, things like that.

And btw, thx for the reviews people! I appreciate it! And the alert and the +favs! Sorry I didn't update before! I'm vvveeeerrrryyy lazy you know. Sorry! –gives reader a cake with OHSHC members face on it-

And to the reviewer that asked me, A/N is authors note :D For Okami's hair, its short, I'll let you imagine his hair :D

Now, Kaoru-chan! Do the disclaimer!

Kaoru - Why do _I _have to do it?

Rainaria - Because my innocent friend, you're the main chara in this fanfic I made for you!

Kaoru- Fine, Ill do it. Rainaria does not own Ouran. Bisco Hatori-sama does.

Rainaria - I really don't own Ouran. But I can dream that I do!

Everyone - Actually, you can't.

Rainaria - Awww………

Rainaria - Oh, yeah. I'm not that good in English so I'm sorry if there's any mistake.

:3 Have fun :3

"_Oh,no! Hosting! Damn Kyoya's gonna kill me!"_

Kaoru ran as fast as he could, outside the class, along the corridor and into the third music room. As he walked in, Kyoya adjusted his glasses and said

"Your very late today, Kaoru……"

He felt like Kyoya was going to kill him right there and then. Kyoya then told Kaoru to change into his costume, a two tailed cat.

_(A/N Their theme is uhm…animals? Okay, I'm out of ideas…)_

After he changed into my costume, he wondered aloud

"Okami! I totally forgot about him! Argh!!! "

"Who's Okami? " Tamaki asked.

"Oh no one, just a new guy in our class," Hikaru said.

"Wait, why'd you said his name? " Hikaru asked.

Then, 6 pairs of eyes looked at Kaoru.

Just then Kyoya said "We'll play 20 questions later, now, hosting."

Kaoru was thanking Kyoya inside.

Hosting went better than usual. After hosting, as usual, Hikaru and Tamaki escorted Haruhi to a car to send her home. Mori and Hunny was still inside the music room, eating cakes, Hunny that is. Mori was, well, watching Hunny eat.

"Ne, ne, Kao-chan, do you want some cake?" Hunny then handed him some strawberry cake.

"That's okay Hunny-senpai. You can eat them."

Hunny then looked at Kaoru.

"Ne, ne, are you okay? Where's Hika-chan?"

"Oh, he's with Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi."

"Oh… Takashi, do you want some?"

Mori shook his head. Kaoru then said goodbye to Mori, Hunny and Kyoya, who's still typing away. Walk, walk, walk… He walked around school to waste time, and, okay to see if he can find that Okami guy.

"Hey." He heard someone's voice from behind.

"H-hhe—hey… Urm… I'm sorry left you, I forgot… " Kaoru said nervously.

Okami walked to Kaoru's side.

"That's ok. Why did you ran and left me alone anyways?"

"Hey I said I was sorry. " Kaoru calmed down and said

" We – I – We - … well, we, being me and my twin- are in this hosting club."

" Host club? I heard some girls talking about it. What do you guys do anyways?"

"Uhh… How can I put it… Umm…"

"We please ladies who designate us. We play games with them, serve them tea, make them happy and such."

Okami and Kaoru turned around at the sudden voice. The voice came from a very handsome young man with beautiful black hair with glasses.

_(A/N Kyaaa!!! Kyouya-sama!!!)_

"K-Kyoya! What are you doing here?"

"I was following a very loud voice to see if my sources are right."

Kyoya looked at Okami and said " It seem they are."

Kyoya took a few steps forward and faced Okami

" I talked with Tamaki a few days ago. It seems that the host club could use a new member. I heard some of the ladies in the host club talking about you, so I'm asking you this-"

"-How would you like to be in our host club?"

"W-What? You know Kyoya he just arrived here today!"

Kaoru stated as he faced Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at Kaoru and reply with a simple I know.

Okami looked at them both and said

"I'll think about it. Something has caught my eye, and joining this host club might prove interesting."

Kyoya smiled his famous smile.

'_Why is his smile always creepy?'_ Kaoru thought.

" I think so too." Kyoya then walked away, probably to his limo.

'_Kyoya never fails to make me wonder.' _Kaoru thought.

_(A/N WOO!!! Makes me wonder!!!!)_

" Hey, Kaoru! You okay?"

Kaoru almost jumped as Okami caught him at a very…thoughtful (?) time.

"Y-yeah?" I managed to stammer out. I looked at him.

"I was asking you if you wanted to come to my house and get a head start on the paper."

"Umm… Today?"

"No, on the weekends. So how about it?"

"Sure, I guess."

'_Weird, I thought Okami's one of the cold people, who doesn't like to talk much, like Mori, when he walked in the class. Maybe he is, maybe he's not.'_

"Oi! Kaoru!" Okami waves his hands in front of my head.

"W-What?"

"You spaced out again."

"Oh. Sorry. Oh yeah! I just remembered something! What did you mean by interesting just now?"

"I'll tell you later, 'kay?"

Kaoru then remembered, he didn't have any transportation to go back home. _'Oh well, seems like I'm gonna have to walk home again.'_

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow 'kay Okami? I'm gonna walk home today."

"Walk home?" Okami faced Kaoru. Looking in the redhead's amber eye.

_(A/N Aww!!! I know I'm stoopiid. Deal with it :D)_

"Aren't you going home with your limo? I mean with your little twin? As I recall, you do have a twin, right?"

"… Um… I do, but he's already home, taking the limo along. Or maybe hanging out at Haruhi's place."

"Oh. Well, do you want a lift home? I can drop you."

The redhead shook his head.

"No thanks. I want to walk today, ya know." He smiled at Okami.

"Well, if you are walking home, I guess I could follow you, keep you company and stuff."

Kaoru looked at Okami with a surprised expression.

"What? Don't you have to go home?"

"I told you, I live alone, remember my sister's letter?"

"Oh, yeah. If your sure…"

A/N CLIFFHANGER AGAIN!!!!!!!!! Muahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll update when my laziness is gone :D And thanks again for reviewing and alerting and faving :)

Say buhbye everyone!

Haruhi – Bye. Can I go now? I have to buy groceries you know.

Me – Hehe… Sorry for kidnapping you :D

Tamaki – Bye! Remember to review :D

Me – Good Tamaki. I'll give you a rare commoner's tea!

Kyoya – Hn, I'll be going now. Don't you ever take me away from my workplace when I'm working. Understand? (Death glare)

Me – Y-Yes Sir! ( Sweatdrop)

Hikaru – Bye! Come back soon! Btw, why am I not in this page much?

Me – Because, I'm the writer :)

Kaoru – Bye :D Why am I thinking a lot here?

Me – I don't know. :D

Okami - …Bye…

Me – (Sweatdrop)

Hunny – Bye! Come back again!

Me – Good Hunny! Here ( Gives cake)

Mori - … ...

Me – (Sweatdrop again)


End file.
